The Good Samaritan
by westernbeauty
Summary: As Beckett's Maternity Leave commences and her due date draws near, Castles past catches up with him. How will Kate and the team react?


**Hello fellow writers/readers. Don't worry I haven't left 'Let her go' It is a working progress. I've had this idea in my head for sometime and felt the need to write it down. Bear with me with two stories on the go, a full time job and tow children under the age of five, this could take some time. Enjoy! P.S. I do not own any of the characters apart from Missy Walker she is all mine xxx**

Kate fidgeted in her chair making a last ditch attempt to get comfortable by crossing her leg over the other, but the attempt was futile and prevented by the bulge that rested on her thighs. She eyed castle that sat to the side of her desk, in his usual seat, smiling gleefully at the fact that when she had raised her leg, he had been treated to a view of her inner thigh, that reminded him that hours earlier he had been caressing it with his tongue. It had begun with him childishly, in an attempt to be amusing, shoving his head between her legs to converse with their unborn child _'It's offers a certain acoustical advantage' _he had joked. He wasn't sure how it had escalated but he had somehow moved onto pressing kisses to the inside of her thighs and before he knew it he had her screaming his name whilst scrunching she sheet in her clenched fists as she fought to get a grip on the bed. He was brought from the contentment of his daydream, by Beckett clicking her fingers in front of his face

"My eyes are up here writer boy" she quipped trying to get attention from her crotch.

"I thought I had graduated to writer man?" he queried. Making sure they were out of earshot of everyone at the precinct he moved closer to her whispering "I mean after this mornings performance I would say I definitely earned the title of Writer Man" he joked, winking at her as he sat back down in his seat. Beckett seductively twirled the pen she had been holding between her teeth, Making Castle ache for an encore.

Kate stood up in anticipation as the precinct lift pinged and the doors separated. When she'd heard that her friend from the academy had been lined up as her replacement while on leave she'd breathed a gleeful sigh of relief, confident that her desk, her cases and most importantly Esposito and Ryan would be well looked after. As the doors opened Kate was met with an unfamiliar sight. The woman before her was a million miles away from the shy timid girl that she had befriended all those years ago. Whilst they had still kept in touch their contact had been minimal it was what Beckett considered an occupational hazard, and the fact that after Missy had graduated she had moved to West Virginia. Beckett in awe as the woman she held in such high affection hurried towards her with such confidence. The sharpness of her suit and the sway as she moved was admirable. Kate could barely believe how far she'd come and that Little Missy had made detective.

"Missy" Kate beamed throwing open her arms Missy accepted Kate's Embrace, hugging her just as tightly.

"Katie, it's so great to see you and look how big you've gotten" Missy exclaimed gesturing straight to the bump placing her hands on the ever growing curve that had swelled around her middle.

Castle brought himself into the conversation and with his voice thick with humor he offered "Yeah I told her to ease of the pies but you know, she wouldn't listen"

When her eyes met that of Richard Castle, her heart skipped a beat and her breath hitched in her throat she knew in that very moment that he had recognized her. When Kate turned to introduce him, Missy shook her head at Castle and he graciously accepted her silent request.

"Castle this is Missy, Detective Melissa Walker, Missy this is Richard Castle"

Melissa offered her hand by way of a handshake, and lingering a little longer than was probably considered acceptable replied "Pleased to meet you, Richard I've do believe I've read every one of your books"

"And which was your favorite? if you don't mind me asking" Castle inquired, his voiced thick with his usual amount of charm but he was casually interrupted by a fascinated and irked Esposito clearing his throat. Beckett apologized and introduced them "Missy this is Detective Javier Esposito"

"But you can call me Javvi"

Missy smiled but before she could shake his hand Ryan jumped between them " Hi I'm Kevin Ryan"

"Yeah Bro and you're Married" Esposito Quipped, to which Ryan skulked off to the bull pen. Beckett smirked at the boys pathetic squabbling and watched Esposito follow after Ryan before turning towards Castle

"I'm gonna show Missy around and get her up to date with the Tresar case, don't you have that thing with Alexis?".

Looking at his watch Castle hesitantly agreed "Ah yeah, I should get going, it was nice to meet you" He placed a kiss on Beckett's temple before lowering his attention to his unborn child and high five -ing her bump.

When he reached the elevator he turned his attention back to Missy who he was sure had watch him leave. He wasn't surprised when he saw her staring in his direction whilst she stood over Beckett's shoulder at the computer monitor. As the elevator doors opened he smiled and nodded letting her know it was OK, that he wouldn't say anything despite desperately feeling the need to tell Beckett everything. He had never kept anything from Beckett, she was his wife and his partner but deep down he knew it wasn't his story to tell.


End file.
